Forgotten One
by littletiger15
Summary: This is my firs fan fic of twilight note that there are some OC s in this and all original characters and the story belong to Stephanie Meyer
1. Chapter 1

It all started on a normal day I hadn't seen any threats in the coming future. "Jasper"I called knowing my true love could hear me. "coming" he said to me as he reached the stair case relief flooded over me i knew it was his amazingly strange thought it a curse, but I knew he was special.I am Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen and I can see the future but this day was strange. "Alice what do you see"Jasper asked sorta frustrated. A flasback I've never had one like that i did not want him to worry I lied "I can't see Nessies and Jake are coming".Relief washed over his face as he went to find Emmet,I had a vision it scared me I saw the person from my flashback although i dont remember my past ive saw this person must have felt a change he and Emmet were back in the house in seconds by my side. Arte that was her name,and Maria i saw them both in my flashback and future. Damned mind reader,Edward was already telling them what i saw.I wanted Jasper not to know I dont like it when he of the only people i remeber from my past was Arte of the only people i remeber from my past was Arte she was my bestfriend before i got sent to the asylum for my powers.."Alice who is this Arte?"Edward asked me the way no one else could hear through mind, confusion was all i could see in his eyes."She was my cousin my best friend and then she was murdered but i guess it was a rouge" i told him trying to keep calm Jasper sensed my uncomfort and demanded us to let him in the Edward told Jazz everything i had another flashback. "Hey Arte,guess what?"I asked her while jumping up and down with exitement "I finally get to borrow your blue dress"she asked "No dont be silly we are going to Italy mother has arranged it." she stared at me like i was the only friend she had which was not true she had so many friends while i only had her and my sister Cynthia. The flasback ended right when the future began."I dont remember ever going to Italy " I mumbled to myself unaware of my familys'  
stares until i looked up just in time to see the windows shatter."Arte!"i said shocked to see her but not just that she was wearing my old blue dress she asked to borrow its silk lining once white was stained red and the fabric ripped."Pity your dress turned out like this and it was so lovely "Arte said to me in a harsh childish tone"Say Alice what do you remember of your past huh,do you remember how you got to that assylum come on talk to me Im your bestfriend"she said it like nothing had changed i stayed silent i dont remember any of it or at least that she was concerned about,Jazz could tell i was confused "Why should she tell you anything and how did you know she doesnot remember"edward said thank goodness for a mindreading brother for once."Oh you want to know realy?"she asked "ARO"he gasped kind of shocked "Thats who you work with"he added clearly ready to defend all of us if it came to that."I was talking to Alice you stupid mind reader"she said i lost it Jazz could not calm me if he tried.I dont lose my temper easy but once i saw what she had planned i attacked "HOW DARE YOU i thought you were dead what did i ever do to make you decide on this why do you want to punish me why would you not tell me why WHY!"i yelled it took Jazz and Em and even Bella to pull me away before i decapitated that little bitch."Let me go"i screamed until peace came over me and i could not resist peace right now "How dare she "i thought last thing i remember was Jasper used his gift to knock me out when i woke he was laying beside me playing with my short pixie like hair."Hey"he said sending me that grin i couldnt help but my good was killed when Arte walked in,i was about to start a fight until Jasper almost literaly got on top of me to hold me knew i would not hurt him but i would hurt her when i calmed he got off me and Edward walked in "She was being controlled Alice she does not remember a thing past or present."How is that?"i asked im not going to trust her they could allm just forget that one."Alice,is that realy you?"she asked me shocked"Is that my dress?''I asked with so much sarcasm i heard Em's booming laughs from outside somewhere.

Arte POV

"Um yeah, i guess this was your dress before i so sorry"i said to my former best friend as she looked away and ignored me like she used to do before id say something totaly ignorant."Go away please."she said to me as calm as she could then i realized that the ones she looked to was not me but the rest of the family exept for two of them."What do you want?" she asked me, no not asked me commanded me, it was strange ive only heard her talk that way after that big fight that led to my suicide."Alice please dont talk to me like that, do you even remember anything?" i asked her in a mannerly tone and tried not to be harsh about it "Why do you ask?'' "Because i need your help" i said and she laughed she was clearly upset,she started to walk out of the room but she stopped ,the one who had calmed us both down and the mind reader rushed to her was the mindreader who screamed at me this time,his words were harsh but i did not care i dont know what she saw but i wanted to ''get out"he said"NO!" she said whatever she seen she was worried this shocked them both " if she leaves she will die and then we will be atacked by whatever the hell that thing is" she explained "so i can stay?" I asked her with a big grin "I guess we have no choice " she said to me as harsh as she could then walked out of the room to ask the one named Carlisle something.

Alice POV

"Carlisle?" , "yes Alice?"he asked from his desk and turned ever so slightly to talk to me "May i ask if you have anything by the name Forgotten one?",'why that just popped into my head i dont know but its important'. " UM i have this book" he got up and in a second returned with a big old book "would you like to borrow it?" "Yes ,thankyou"i said to him as i grabbed the book i had a flasback and ran outside to find i found Bella i told her about the book and how it related to me and my secret,the one i could never tell the rest of my family in fear of in dangering them but Bella was different she could protect her thoughts when the others could not.''Alice shes coming this way she tried to escape"Bella said to me and put her phone up i had another flashback "Alice what are you doing here " Arte asked me as i walked through the door of her house "i wanted to ask if you wanted to borrow this"i held out my second favorite dress the one that matched Artes grey/blue eyes"SURE!"she said to me as she grabbed my hand and pulled half drug me to her room upstairs "Can you help me put it on?",''sure'' i said and helped her dress right as her betrothal knoked on he door "hold on James"she said as she pulled her hair up and gave me a hug and skipped out the door before i knew what i was doing i started running and collided with arte with so much force if we were human we would both be in the er before she could try escaping again a overly larged muscled vampire stepped out of the woods

ARTE POV

If Alice hadn't stopped me i would have ran sraight into that man she saved we both stood and the others arrived the man looked at alice and the one named bella and they went flying through the air with just a twist of his wrist "NO" I screamed as if he'd killed them i knew they were fine but something came over me and i turned and ran towards alice and bella while Carlisle tried reasoning with this man that had just made alice and bella fly through the air like they were miniture puppets Edward and Jasper got there before me

BELLA POV

"Alice!Alice! snap out of it look at me please Jasper shes in a vision she wont respond Edward what is she seeing","Arte who is that?" i asked as alice snapped out of it just to be hit again this man must have a grudge or something alice hit the side of the mountain so hard it should have killed someone who was invincible."STOP PLEASE STOP"Arte was yelling at this man and while she yelled i noticed she had an accent but i did not recognise it.

Alice POV  
"ALICE!ALICE!WAKE UP TALK TO ME PLEASE"I could hear Jasper but everything was black


	2. Chapter 2

(Time Pass ) 


End file.
